Risky's Revenge transcript
DOUBLE WARNING! SPOILERS! This page has ALL THE SPOILERS! This page contains (almost) all dialog in the game, so it obviously will spoil everything! Shortenings: * S*: Shantae, * M*: Mimic, * Sk*:Sky * R*: Risky * My* Mayor Scuttlebutt * RT*: Rottytops * AB* Ammo Baron * SB* Squid Baron * HB* Hypno Baron * Ab* Abner * Po* Poe * C* Cook * BJ* Barracuda Joe * Says, if any letter right next to it then it indicates a certain portrait. After that is dialouge. ¤ Indicates a brake and a need to use a key for the dialogue to continue. This is to prevent having to write out the shortened name again. Is not noted if the dialog's sentence extends into the next box. ß End of talk/scene, point where control is returned to player. Portraits: I only note portrait variations for characters that have them. Those that only have one (Sky) or none at all will not be noted. * Shante: g=general (hands behind her, round mouth), m=miffed (hands on hips, eyebrows lowered, mouth ), c=cross (hands crossed, eyebrows lowered, face frown, shoulders hunched), * Risky: p=pleased (sword relaxed, smirk), w=wary (back towards the player, neck turned aside, hands on hips) * Rottytops: h=happy (one eye closed, chest towards player), a=attentive (left shoulder towards player, left hand out, head turned towards player while eyes look left) * Squid Baron: c=curious, a=angry Scuttle Town citizens: Screens: 1. Docks. The one Mimic's workshop is in, left leading to the Lighthouse. 2. Town Square, where item shop, import room, save guy room and Sky's room is in. 3. Gates, where the guards are. Screen one (docks) * Yellow wonderer (YW1*): screen 1, wears yellow turban and robe. Leftmost person on screen 1. * Yellow clothed little boy (YcLb*): screen 1, to the left of workshop entrance. * Green-vested fat fisherman (GvFF*): screen 1, to the left of workshop. * Blue-haired, purple-clothed Left-leaner (BhPcLL*): screen 1, right next to workshop entrance. * Red-vested Fat Fisherman (RvFF*): screen 1, right to entrance * Blue-clothed Jug Carrier 1 (BcJc1*): screen 1, above workshop door. Requires using jump plate from Screen 2 to reach. Screen two: * Blue-haired purple-clothed Right-leaner (BhPcRL*): Right next to jump-plate, leaning next to Sky's Hatcher entrance. * Fat lady (FL*): right to the jump plate, she wears a red dross with a blue coat(?) and a red hat. Looks pleased all the time. * Blue-clothed Jug Carrier two (BcJC2*): found on level above jump plate. * Yellow wanderer on platform 2 (YWp2*): right above the jump plate, stays on platform above jump pad entrance. * Pink clothed little girl (PcLg*): left to save guy's entrance, wears pink clothes and large earrings. * Green wanderer (GW*): screen two, on roof above item shop. * Red clothed jug carrier (RcJC*): right next to item shop entrance * Yellow clothed little girl (YcLg*): little girl on platform between item shop and bath house. * Yellow wanderer 2 ground (Yw2g*): yellow wanderer left to import/bathhouse entrance. * Green-haired Blue-clothed left leaner (GhBcLL*): right to import room entrance. Screen three (gates): * Purple clothed Guard left (P: left to the gate. * Purple clothed Guard right: right of the gate. * Red clothed Guard left: more left than purple guard. * Red clothed Guard right: more right than red guard. Part 1 Monster trouble shows sky and sun. Screen rapidly pans down. Shantae is in front of her lighthouse. Monsters surround Shantae while she is at the lighthouse S*g: Whew! Life as a HALF GENIE is hard work! ¤ Ever since I ran Risky Boots out of town, every monster in Sequin Land wants to battle. ¤ Well holding back now won't help any. ¤ Gonna have to hair 'em till it hurts! defeats the monsters S*g: Yeah! I've still got the moves! ß Meeting Bolo Yay! animation. Game fades to white then control is returned to the player, player can move right and left to the screen now. Screentext: The Lighthouse finds Bolo B*: Hiya Shantae. ¤ I'm off to see your uncle's show. ¤ Want to go with? S*g: Huh? ¤ The RELIC HUNTER EXP is today? B*: Yeah. ¤ SKY and WRENCH flew in this morning just to see it. S*g: Ohmigosh, Sky's EGG! ¤ I left it sunning in the bay! ¤ Don't move a muscle! ß gets the egg and returns to Bolo S*g: Got the EGG…let's go! B*: Pheeewwww! ¤ It smells like Grandma! S*g: Ehhh heh heh… ¤ I'm sure that's normal! B*: You're the worst egg-sitter ever. ¤ Don't blame me when Sky finds out. leaves and player can go right to enter town Scuttle town roam Note: There are no jump-pads, so the player is restricted to the docks. * YW1* The RELIC HUNTERS are known world wide for their unusual discoveries. * I hope to see something truly amazing today! ß * YcLb* Oh boy! ¤ Today's the RELIC HUNTER EXPO! ¤ Fussy old explorers always find the weirdest stuff from the old world ¤ I always pre-register! ß * GvFF* All these boats comin' in. ß Scuttle Town ain't got room to dock 'em all. ß * BhPcLL* Hey Shantae, what's it gonna take to get you back on stage? ¤ Quit being so shy! ß * RvFF* Can someone get this GOLEM outta my way? ¤ Sheesh! ß * BcJC1: at this point This stage is progressed by entering Mimic's workshop. The expo [Mimic is in workshop on an elevated stage and there is a crowd. In front of him is what looks like a rock. Bolo and Sky are in the front of the crowd. M*: …and grasping the white crystal firmly in hand, I ducked for several seconds at what appeared to be a common cliff face until blah blah blah… enters the room. Sky turns towards her. Sk*: Pssst! ¤ You're late! ¤ It's your sworn duty to protect this town against the criminal element! S*m: Aren't you a grump! ¤ I'm guessing training week was a bust? Sk*: Total disaster! ¤ My warbird hatchlings literally flew the coop. ¤ All besides WRENCH here. ¤ Speaking of which, do you have my EGG? -Yes: Sk*: There's my boy! - No: Sk*: Very funny. ¤ Fork him over. + both answers lead here. Gave the EGG! Sk*: So. Did you take good care of him? S*g: Spoiled him rotten! Sk*: You'd better have. ¤ Oops! ¤ It's time! and Sky turn forward, to watch Mimic M* …and with my emptied bowels replacing the treasure, I was able to outwit the pressure trap and make my escape! ¤ Citizens of Scuttle Town, may I present… this year's OBJECT OF MYSTERY! Crowd¤ Ooooooh… MURMUR… ¤ incredible man… ¤ huge bowels… ¤ such bravery! M* As usual, we'll kick off the festives by cracking open a fossilized treasure and offer the contents up for auction! ¤ This year's mystery object appears to be encased in solid stone but feels quite hollow. ¤ Shall I smash it open? Crowd* Yaaay! Do it! Clap clap clap! M* Then let the festival begin! smashes open the fossil with a hammer and it reveals the lamp. He looks surprised. Crowd* Ooooohhhhh! S*g: What is that? B*: It looks like… Sk* …an oil lamp? M* Err… Uhh…¤ Ladies and Gentlemen… my mistake! ¤ I seem to have… ¤ …err, brought the wrong item. Uh, that is…S*g It's okay, Uncle! Show us! Crowd* Show us! Yaaaaaay! M* NO!! ¤ I mean… No, it's not important! ¤ Let's move on to the next event… please turn your attention to… ¤ Hmm? ceiling explodes and leaves behind a hole. Risky appears on an anchor with Tinkerbats pulling her down with a winch. She hops down and takes the lamp. Shantae is angry. R*: Ho Ho Ho! ¤ No need for alarm! ¤ I'm just dropping by for this! hops back on the anchor S*c: RISKY BOOTS! R*p: In the flesh! ¤ Your spelunking uncle is always dredging up new collectibles, but this one! ¤ Well, this takes the cake doesn't it? S*c It's just a worthless lamp! ¤ Put it back before there's trouble! R*w Tsk tsk. ¤ You have no idea the trouble that's in store! R*p Heave ho men!! ¤ Hoist my booty through the roof! ¤ And put your backs into it! M* Fortune most foul! ¤ That lamp is extremely dangerous! ¤ Sky, Bolo! One of you catch her before she reaches the dock! S*m: No way! I can handle this! runs out of the workshop. The screen fades to white and then to the lighthouse. Shantae runs in from the right to the door of the lighthouse. S*g: No sign of Risky Boots, OR her pirate ship! S*m: If I've lost her, I'll never live it down! ship enters from the right with Risky on it, lying stomach-first on the railing. R*p: Yoo hoo! ¤ Genie girl! ¤ Looking for me? turns around to face Risky. S*c Risky! ¤ I'll give you one last chance to hand over that lamp! ¤ If no, things are gonna get ugly! R*p Fu fu fu! ¤ They're going to get ugly all right! ¤ Let's see how you handle my brand new Steam Powered Oceanic Tinker Tub! jumps out from the water. It has eyes and legs, as well as a mouth. R*p Lock and load men! Tinkerbats: … ¤ It's time for Risky's Revenge, so let's attack aggressively! ¤ Ho ho ho! ß roars and fight begins. fights the SPOTT by destroying the barrels it tries to throw out of its mouth. Eventually SPOTT lies flat amd stoéé with his eyes closed. R*w Not bad! ¤ You've learned a thing or two since our last duel. ¤ But no matter. R*p: With this lamp I've finally got the means to crush Sequin Land once and for all! wakes up- R*p: Till then… play with this! canon shot hits Shantae and she kneels down (hurt animation) and then collapses, appearently fainted. Music plays, fade to white. It is the Lighthouse again but with Mimic there, doting on Shantae. M*: Shantae wake up! ¤ Are you all right? gets up, still kneeling, hurt. S*m: Moan… She got away… M*: Remain still! Leave the situation to Sky and Bolo. S*m: But… appears from the right. Mimic turns to thim. My*: Well this is a fine how do you do! ¤ Lying down on the job while that pirate runs pell-mell all over my town? ¤ Ever since this pirate thing started, Scuttle Town's been going to the dogs! M*: Mayor Scuttlebutt! ¤ Please understand, she's doing everything possible! My*: Phooey with half genies! ¤ We're a whole town, we need complete protection! ¤ Pack up your things and clear out. ¤ you're fired! M*: What!? stands up, frozen in alarm. Her eyes are wide and her sprite still S*g: You can't mean it! My*: I do! And that's my final word on the matter! Now get going, I'm a busy man! leaves. Mimic turns to Shantae, whose sprite is angry. S*m: Well. ¤ He was in rare form. ¤ But he'll change his mind once I get that lamp back. M*: No! I forbid you to go! S*m: Now you're acting weirder than the Mayor! ¤ What is it about this lamp that's got you so worked up? M*: I… I can't tell you! S*g: What? Why not? M*: I promised your mother never to speak of it. ¤ That lamp caused a lot of suffering back in her day. ¤ Trust me. ¤ It's trouble. ¤ And better left forgotten. S*m: You can at least tell me why Risky would steal it. ¤ Is it dangerous? M*: No. ¤ Not anymore. ¤ The GENIES banished its magic long ago. ¤ They divided its power into THREE MAGIC SEALS, and hid them away forever. ¤ Even if the DARK POWER was somehow restored, few remember how to use it. ¤ And I intend to carry that secret to the grave! S*g: But Uncle! ¤ Risky must know more than you think! ¤ Otherwise she wouldn't have stolen it in the first place! M*: Sigh. It's true. The potential for evil is too great. ¤ We have no choice. ¤ We must find all three MAGIC SEALS before Risky Boots does. ¤ It will be difficult. ¤ And very dangerous. ¤ And afterwards, we must never speak of this again. ¤ Do you think you're up to the challenge? S*g: If it means saving our town from evil, you bet! ¤ I'll find those three MAGIC SEALS and put an end to Risky's evil schemes once and for all! ß Part Two: the first seal Roam Mimic is at the Lighthouse. He will stay there until Shantae completes the first dungeon. If you talk to him: M*: We must find all three MAGIC SEALS before Risky Boots does. ¤ It will be difficult. ¤ And very dangerous. ¤ And afterwards, we must never speak of this again. ¤ Do you think you're up to the challenge? S*g: If it means saving our town from evil, you bet! ¤ I'll find those three MAGIC SEALS and put an end to Risky's evil schemes once and for all! ß Scuttle town docks *YW1* I got kicked out of my old town and traveled here to start a new life. I really hope this town can accept me for me. ß *YcLb* Have you seen the old coot in this town? He's the SAVE GUY! See him if you want to record your progress. ß *GvFF* See these arrow things on the ground? Folks call'em JUMP PADS! Jump off'a one to launch forward or back. They'll take you straight to the TOWN GATE. ß *BhPcLl* Make sure you stop by the SHOP for some magic before you go! I'd suggest the STORM PUFF! It's the most powerful weapon to start with, even if it is tricky to use. ß *RvFF* Have you seen the other fisherman in this town? Talk about FAT! ß *BcJc1* How do I get down from here? ß Only Bolo is in the workshop. B*: Try visiting your pal ROTTYTOPS. You can find her ZOMBIE WAGON by heading EAST from the town gate. It's a straight shot right through the field and forest. ß Scuttle town, main square: *BhPcRL* You've been skipping your BELLY DANCE classes? No wonder you can't remember any TRANSFORMATION DANCES! ¤ If you're feeling rusty, hold the DANCE BUTTON to do a practice dance. ß *PcLg* I love to run! I could always WALK, but then I'd have to hold down my ATTACK BUTTON all the time. ß *FL* I'm famous for my Magic Jam! It spreads like a dream and tastes like a blot of heaven! Too bad monsters hijacked my latest batch. ¤ If you find a MAGIC JAM, don't just give it away! Trade it for something valuable! ß *GW* Have you visited the shop? I've traveled from far off lands to check it out myself, but once I arrived I had no money left to buy anything. ¤ So, now I just wander aimlessly on its roof! ß *YcLg* I'm four! ß *RcJC* Don't leave town without buying magic from this shop! I'd start with FIREBALL magic if I were you. It's perfect for long range attacks, and will ignite certain enemies! ß *YW2p* Don't leave town without a SEQUN LAND MAP! It shows all the SAVE ROOMS and such. You can get one at the SHOP for super cheap!I ß *BcJC2p* I heard the zombies parked their wagon in the TANGLE FOREST. Just thinking about it gives me goose bumps all over my body! Right here, and here, and here! ß *YW2g* Don't leave town without buying magic form the SHOP! I'd suggest starting with a PIKE BALL! It's the perfect orbital defense weapon! ß *GhBcLL* You've got to accessorize! Get some SILKY CREME for that hair! It gives your hair full body and repairs split ends. ß Hatchery Sk*: When you're not sure what to do next, come talk to me, Bolo or Uncle Mimic! YOu can find all three of us here in Scuttle Town. For now on, don't be afraid to ask for help! ß room Import room lady* Welcome to the IMPORT ROOM! ¤ We used to carry all kinds of treats from lands beyond. But since these pirates showed up, our shipments have stopped completely.¤ If only I could do something about it! ß Scutte Town gates: Shantae visited Save guy *Sc*PcLg: Yo lady. It's dangerous out there. I won't let you leave before visiting the SAVE GUY. He's back in Scuttle Town Square. Left side. ß *Sc*PcRg: Yo lady. It's dangerous out there. I won't let you leave before visiting the SAVE GUY. He's back in Scuttle Town Square. Left side. ß Shanate visited SG *Sc*PcLg: Did you visit the old man? I guess I can let you go then. ß *Sc*PcRg: Keep a sharp eye on your HEART METER! Once you run out of hearts, it's GAME OVER for you! ¤ If you make an important discovery, be sure to hit a SAVE ROOM afterwards! ß *Sc*RcLg: Monsters still roam the outskirts of town. Be careful out there! ß *Sc*RcRg: Left of the town is PUMPKIN FIELD. Off to the right is the LICAL FIELD. Try not to get lost. ß meeting first Warp Squid. WS* Greetings stranger! I'm what they call a WARP PEDASTAL! It's my job to zap folks from place to place! I'd like to help you out, but until my WARP BROTHERS wake up, I can't do squat! meeting another Warp Squid for the first time WS* Huh? Whuzzat? ¤ YAWN! Is it morning already? - No: WS*: Snooze time! ß - Yes: WS*: Ok, time to clock in! WARP SQUIDS are on the job! ß Meeting Rotty the ZOMBIE WAGON RT*h: Hey Snack cakes! ¤ What's shakin'? ¤ You still owe me a brain, you know. S*m: Stop it ROTTYTOPS. RT*a: You just missed my brothers. ¤ We've been doing a wagon tour, sampling the local cuisine. RT*h: Here. ¤ You have GOT to try one of these! gives Shantae a dog. S*g: Gasp! ¤This is someone's pet! S*m: Put it back where you found it! RT*h: Come on! Just a scout's taste! S*c: Nevermind. I'll return this puppy myself. S*g: Look, Rotty. ¤ I need your help. ¤ Have you ever heard of a MAGIC SEAL? RT*h: Not ringing any bells. ¤ I'll check the web. spider descends before Rotty and makes a miniature web. She sits down to it, manipulating a small section of a web at her legs, like a computer. Sh*g: Ick, what is that thing? RT*h: Awww, he's my CHIT CHAT SPIDER! ¤ Zombies use them to communicate across long distances via web vibration. ¤ Seriously, you should see our network. ¤ It's like, world-wide! ¤ I just send a message out and Zombie will answer back in no time. S*g: … RT*a: None of my pals have heard of a Magic Seal. RT*h: Sorry chica. S*g: Can you locate Risky Boots with that? RT*a: Yeah. ¤ Look. ¤ She was spotted in Scuttle Town today. S*g: I was there! That was just this morning. RT*a: After that she traveled up the coast, shaking down locals. ¤ She's looking for the THREE BARONS of SEQUIN LAND. ¤ Yuck, this thing's full of bugs now. S*g: Barons of Sequin Land? ¤ Who are they? RT*a: Thieving bandits who pass themselves off as artifact collectors. ¤ They mostly gather old magical trinkets and such. ¤ Oh gross, now he's got a worm! S*m: Artifact collectors… ¤ Risky thinks one of them has a MAGIC SEAL! RT*a: The Squid Baron, the Ammo Baron, and the Hypno Baron. ¤ According to this, the Squid Baron lives here in the forest. ¤ If you're thinking about stopping by his place, better be on your toes. S*g: I'll start my search with the SQUID BARON! Thanks Rotty! ß to Rotty again RT*h: The SQUID BARON lives somewhere in this forest. Start with him. labiryth entrance without TASTY FOOD * Who's out there? ¤ The lunch courier? ¤ If you don't have my tasty meal, get lost! ß The Chef hut, first conversation C* Welcome Miss! I'm very sorry, but today's orders are all backed up! ¤ My dream has always been to become a master chef, traveling the world with my pup WOBBLE BELL. ¤ But he seems to have run away, and without him to inspire my dishes, my dream has fallen into ruin. ¤ If you find him, please tell him I miss him! Oh Wobble Bell! I miss my PUP so much! ß second time, with WOBBLE BELL C* Can it be? ¤ Is that my WOBBLE BELL? ¤ Please, can I have my precious PUP back? -No C*: You're right. ¤ That's probably not my pup. ¤ Oh, Wobble bell! If only I knew where he went! He probably felt that I took him for granted and left me to find some other chef to inspire! And now, they are making wondrous dishes together and traveling the world. And let's be honest. I was taking him for granted. I rarely even fed him. And when he wanted attention I'd just push him aside and focus on my culinary arts. But now he's moved on, and my fate is sealed. ¤ Sure I'll cook, at first out of habit. But eventually I'll become a heartless automaton, marrying the first man that shows interest and I'll cook and I'll cook. People will come for miles to try my recipes, I'll be famous and the world will become reliant on my food. Then Wobble Bell and I will meet at random and it will be awkward. I'll bury my feelings until one day I crack. And that will be it. I'll give up cooking and the world will have nothing to eat, and every living thing will starve and die out. The land will grow cold and life as we know it will cease. Oh Wobble Bell, please come back! ß -Yes Wobble Bell C* Wobble Bell! barks ¤ You're back! ¤ bark Seeing you again fills me with vigor! ¤ Oh Miss, how can I ever thank you? ¤ I know! ¤ We'll celebrate by trying out my latest recipe! ¤ Stand back and watch me sizzle! makes cooking animation, music plays. C*: Voila! ¤ That's how we cook up a tasty meal using only natural ingredients! ¤ Now that Wobble Bell is back home safely, my dream of becoming a famous chef can finally come true! ¤ Right, Wobble Bell? ß gets a TASTY MEAL! after getting the TASTY MEAL! Cook*: Ahh, the lingering smell of kitchen spatter! ¤ Don't run off again, Wobble Bell! ¤ C'mere boy! ß The Squid Baron Labryth after getting TASTY MEAL L Door* What is that heavenly smell? ¤ Great Snap! ¤ Is that TASTY MEAL? ¤ Hurry up and bring it inside! ß opens enters from the left and talks to Squid Baron SB*c You're the delivery boy? ¤ It's about time you got here! I put my order in hours ago! ¤ I'm famished! S*m: I'm not a boy. SB*c Whatever! ¤ So long as you brought TASTY MEAL! ¤ Hand it over! [ Screen: Gave TASTY MEAL. Squid Baron gets meal and eats it.] SB*c Man that hit the spot! ¤ What do I owe ya? S*g: I'm looking for a MAGIC SEAL and I hear you have it. SB*c YOW! ¤ Ahem! ¤ Ok! ¤ Look, no need to get worked up. Right? ¤ Let's both be reasonable! S*m: … SB*c Can we be reasonable? S*g: Sigh. I guess. SB*c Ok then. ¤ … ¤ DINE AND DITCH!! Baron waddles away to the right with a fearful expression on his face. The screen shakes as he locks a gate. S*c: That guy is so dead. ß finds first Magic Fountain Fountain*: Who approaches my MAGIC FOUNTAIN? spirit appears that resembes Shantae Fountain* I sense a restless energy deep inside you. ¤ Channel your passions and allow the magic to TAKE SHAPE! bout monkey dance, missing Fountain*: May fortune follow you in your travels. ß Fighting Squid Baron SB*a So, you managed to solve my labyrinth! ¤ But it won't do you any good. ¤ My MAGIC SEAL is staying right here! ¤ Me and my babies are ready to tussle! ß defats the Squid Baron and gets the first magic seal. Afterwards the screen fades to white and Shantae is at the entrance. Risky Boots drops in next to her, Shantae does angry animation S*g: Risky Boots! R*p: Well, well, well. I see you managed to beat me to the first MAGIC SEAL! ¤ Nicely done. Now be a good girl and hand it over! S*c: Not a chance! Back off, or I'll smash this thing to pieces! R*w: My! No need to be hasty! I'm sure we'll be seeing plenty of each other down the line! Ta ta! jumps away Part three: Ammo baron's desert Roam Wagon Rt*h: Yo! This forest has a lot of nooks and crannies. Your curiosity can really pay off.ß Scuttle town gates *RcGR* Scarecrows are supposed to help protect the fields. What went wrong? ß *PcGR* We're run out of visitor badges. This is bad. ß *PcGL* Aren't you friends with Bolo? He went looking for you in the PUMPKING FIELDS. ß *RcGL* Do you like my hat? I like my hat.ß Scuttle town square *BhPcRL* Retracing your steps is a great way to find rare treasures. *FL* I'm so pleased that you walloped that awful Squid Baron! I just know he stole THREE of my precious Magic Jams! *YW2P* No one around here could possibly smash a GOLEM. So what's with the picket signs? ß *BcJC2P* JUGS are always filled with goodies, and come in all shapes and sizes! Smash them up! ß *PcLg* When I grow up I'm going to master FIRE MAGIC! ¤ That way I can BURN AWAY anything in my path! ß *GW* As a child I was raised by a family of squids. I never learned to warp though. That's a power they have that I will never understand. ß *YcLg* I like your hair. ß *Yw2g* POLYP BAY is dangerous! Why does the Mayor hang out there? He really needs an office. ß *GhBcLL* I'd save the world with you, but I'm on break. ß hatchery Sk*: Wrench spotted a tent while flying over the desert. Maybe you should check it out. ß Scuttle town docks * BcJC1* Have you heard of the AMMO BARON? He lives out in the DESERT past the Pumpkin Fields. His eyeball creeps me out. ß * RvFf* When I was a little boy with a full beard, I dream one day I was going to be a fisherman, and now I am. ¤ There's a lesson there for you, Shantae. ß * BhPcLL* You met a DANCE SPIRIT? Lucky! I hear they reflect the face of those who find them. Is that true? ß * GvFf* I snagged one of those Jam things in my net, but that dopey kid threw it back. ¤ Current probably carried it away by now. If only there was some way to swim down there and get it. ß * YcLB* I'M A DOPEY KID! ß * YW1* I feel strange on the inside and outside. ß Mimic has moved in and Bolo is gone. M* Have you been to the Forest Cave? It has a LOCKED DOOR inside. Perhaps I'll tunnel in there one of these days for a look see. Of course, it would be much easier if we had the missing KEY. ß The mayor sells the town Bay, Shantae finds the Mayor resting on his chair My* Oh, the genie. ¤ I suppose you're sitll angry with me S*c: … My* Sigh. ¤ Word has spread. ¤ Now that Risky Boots is plotting revenge, Sequin Land Palace is afraid to send wagons. ¤ Without our fishing trade, Scuttle Town is all washed up. I was hoping not to resort to this, but here. gives Shantae TOWN DEED S*g: What's this? ¤ The Deed to Scuttle Town? My* A wealth man from beyond the wastelands has been pressuring me to sell the town. ¤ I resisted, of course. ¤ But now his offer is the only hope for our people. ¤ So after much thought I've decided to turn the reins over to him. ¤ Life will never be the same, but at least Scuttle Town will be provided for. S*g: There has to be some other way! My*: If there was. ¤ But I fear that making a tidy profit on the town moments before it's obliterated is the only solution. ¤ Please honor my request as a final act of service. ¤ Find the AMMO BARON and give him this DEED. ß The Ammo Baron's camp crosses the Desert until she finds Ammo Baron's base. Soldier is from entrance cave (right) to leftmost point of the screen. They will say the same things till the end of the game. *Soldier1* in the dirt We'll attack from here. ¤ No, here. ß *Soldier2* to the screen I'm watching out for evil. ß *Soldier3* down his hood Whew! ¤ You are a hottie boom-ba-lottie! ¤ I don't get to see many of your kind in the middle of the desert like this. ß The Ammo Baron enters the Ammo Baron's tent AB* Kablooey! ¤ Who are you, Ka-Pow? ¤ The Ammo Baron doesn't need another girlfriend! ¤ Boosh-wahh! ¤ What he DOES need is that rundown rat's hole SCUTTLE TOWN! ¤ It's the perfect staging ground for my new campaign! ¤ My men will march across the land like two tons of tactical tin toy terror! ¤ Rat-a-tat!! S*c: Hey, that's my home you're talking about! AB* Hold up, girly girl. ¤ You got something for the Ammo Baron or not? ¤ Ammo Baron hasn't got all day! - No AB* Suit yerself! ¤ I'll hole up here until that tightwad Mayor gives up the DEED to this town! ß - Yes the TOWN DEED! AB* Yehaw! ¤ Blamity Bloo! ¤ I knew that old coot would knuckle under! ¤ I've got the deed to Scuttle Town! ¤ That makes the new mayor ME! ¤ The Ammo Baron!! ¤ Click Clack, wait for it… ¤ Ka-Boosh! S*m: Yeah, well about that… ¤ All my friends live in Scuttle Town, and we're pretty happy with things the way they are. AB* Don't you worry about a thing sweetheart! ¤ We're all family now! ¤ In fact, with me as the new mayor, that makes you my official citizen! ¤Put 'er there, soldier! got a PASSPORT! S*g What's this? AB* That there's your official AMMO TOWN PASSPORT and activity book! S*g What's AMMO TOWN? AB*It's your town's NEW NAME! ¤ New mayor, new name! ¤ But don't worry! So now that you're my gal… S*g: … AB* …and I'm your official Lordship, why don't you enlist into my private army? ¤ We even got an open air shower! ¤ Splish splash! S*m No thanks. I've got business to atten to, er… ¤ far to the right of here. AB* WHEEEE-ooo! ¤ BOOM! ¤ Shot down! ¤ Ok sister, I getcha. ¤ You look like a spry young thing. ¤ Why not train that bod at my private BATTLE TOWER? ¤ It's citizens only! ¤ And it's ladies night! S*g: Battle Tower? AB* Sure, you can't miss it. ¤ Just flash 'em your PASSPORT. ¤ Make it to the top and you get a prize! ¤ Tell 'em the AMMO BARON sent ya! ß giving town deed AB* Try my BATTLE TOWER! It's off in the other direction! Scoot! ß The Battle Tower goes to the Battle Tower. Barracuda Joe welcomes here by a cardboard box. BJ* Name's Barracuda Joe, and this here's the BATTLE TOWER. ¤ You got a PASSPORT? - No BJ* Sorry kid. Citizens only. ¤ Go see the AMMO BARON. ¤ Enlist and he'll get you straightened out. ¤ That or do a saucy dance. ¤ That's how Barracuda Joe got in. ß - Yes the PASSPORT! BJ* BATTLE TOWER rules are simple. ¤ Entry fee's 20 GEMS. ¤ Clock starts once you pass through that door. ¤ Beat the clock, and you win. ¤ Also, a lot of folks die trying, so I hope you SAVED first. ¤ You sure you're ready? - No BJ* No prob. Come back any time. ß - Yes BJ* Ok, you're Ret-2-go! ¤ Knock 'em dead! Shantae wins the battle tower completes the course and gets the MAGIC SEAL. On her way down, she bumps into Barracuda Joe. BJ* Looks like we've got a winner! ¤ Let's see what'cha found up there! S*g: Uhh….. BJ* What's that? ¤ A MAGIC S'Q'UEAL? ¤ I thought the AMMO BARON only kept valuable treasures up there! S*g: Just junky junk! BJ* Shoot. That's embarrassing. ¤ Tell you what. ¤ We've got other stuff up there too, like actual cash prizes. ¤ Somethin' worth somethin'. ¤ So come back anytime for a rematch, and I'll set you up with some real prizes you can use. ¤ We'll track you best scores and all that… really make it worth your while. ¤ And just so there's no hard feelings, take this here. gives Forest key BJ* No idea what that thing's for. ¤ Looks old, like something' a Wood Sprite would use to wind their watch with or some dumb thing. ¤ Take it, it's yours. S*g Thanks barracuda Joe! ¤ You're a lifesaver! (Kiss!) BJ* Don't say "kiss" to me unless you actually givin' me a kiss. ¤ Otherwise it's just words. Okay? S*g Ok. ¤ (Kiss!) BJ* Ok, yer doing it again. ¤ Get going. ¤ And be sure to hit a SAVE ROOM, first stop on the left. leaves tower and Risky jumps into view. Shantae's sprite is angry S*m Risky Boots! S*c I had a feeling you'd show up! R*w I'm afraid my patience for you is starting to wear thin. Why don't you have over both MAGIC SEALS now, and save you and your deal UNCLE from any further unpleasantness? S*c Never! R*p Fine, we'll do this the hard way. ¤ You'll both beg for mercy in the end! ¤ You'll see! ß Part four: Hypno Tower Roam does the Battle Tower again BJ* Let's see… Current Record: record left on the timer! ¤ Battle Tower rules are simple. ¤ Entry fee's 20 GEMS. ¤ Clock starts once you pass through that door. ¤ Beat the clock, and you win. ¤ Also, a lot of folks die trying, so I hope you SAVED first. ¤ Are you sure you're ready? - No BJ* No prob. Come back any time. ß - Yes BJ* Ok, you're Ret-2-go! ¤ Knock 'em dead! ß beats her record, the dialouge is identical whether you pick up the magic jam or just money BJ* Looks like we have a winner! ¤ Enjoy your prizes, and come back soon! ß Wagon Rt* Just west of here is a mysterious cave with a locked door inside. Did you check it out? ß Scuttle Town Gates * RcGR* Every time I see a monster, I kill it! Usually in the most brutal way I can think of. It's the best way. ß * PcGR* Sometimes I fall asleep when no one is looking. ß * RcGL* I wonder if the change of ownership of the town will affect my job. ß * RcGL* I enjoy standing. That, and looking. Scuttle Town Square * FL* I'm certain that the SQUID BARON stole THREE of my precious MAGIC JAMS. I hope someone finds them and puts them to good use. ß * YW2P* Dag nabbit! I left my other town to escape the AMMO BARON. ¤ Looks like I may have to move again. ß * BcJC2P* Make sure you have the three basic magic types. You never know when they will come in handy. ß * RcJC* My heart weighs heavy like my jug. ß * YW2G* The town even smells worse! ß * YcLg* We are now a military town? If they start raising us kids to be deadly assassins, I'm going to use my power to combat the evil that has taken a stranglehold on the town. ß * GW* When Risky Boots returns to rule over us, I'm planning to switch sides. Hey. It's survival. ß * GhBcLL* A powerful artifacts exists which allows a monkey to dash over LARGE PITS like a speeding bullet. ß * BhPcRL* The IMPORT ROOM lady used to work at a bathhouse. I miss that place. ß * PcLg* I'm changing my name to AMMO BARON JUNIOR! My mom protests. ß Scuttle Town docks *BcJC1* By now you've probably seen some pretty BIG BOULDERS. ¤ They're scatterd along the path outside town. I wish there was some way to just knock them aside! *BhPcLl* Ammo Baron's the new mayor? You can kiss the dance costumes goodbye. *GvFF* Who changed the Dock Manifest to say AMMO TOWN? Is this a joke? *YcLb* My mom dressed as the pirate lady for dad. But I'm not allowed to say such things. *YW1* All this excitement is making me sleepy. *RvFF* We should rub bellies. It's lucky. workshop M* Sky's warbird WRENCH, is pretty handy when it comes to making REPAIRS. He's half wren and half finch you know! ß B* Boulders, Golems, even Fire Breathing Statues. They are all made of stone. There must be a way to smash them apart! ß house uses the KEY to unlock a door found in a cave in the forest. She finds the second Magic Fountain Fountain* Who approaches my MAGIC FOUNTAIN? Fountain makes a SHantae-like form appear Fountain* I sense a restless energy deep inside you. ¤ Channel your passions and allow the magic to TAKE SHAPE! gets Elephant form Fountain* You got the ELEPHANT DANCE! ¤ Simply hold the DANCE BUTTON, and then release it during your second BELLY DANCE MOVE to transform! ¤ The ELEPHANT DANCE will allow you to smash away obstacles! ¤ To change back, press the DANCE BUTTON! ¤ May fortune follow youin the travels. ß Meeting the brothers exiting the previously locked door, Shantae Meets Abner and Poe Ab* Heya brainiac. ¤ Where ya going? Po* Yes, where to? S*g Who are you guys… Ab* No need for alarm. Shantae, right? ¤ The chick with the brain? Po* From Scuttle Town? Ab* Yeah, she's the one little sis is always runnin' at the mouth about. S*g You guys are Rottytop's brothers? Ab* Yeah ,that's right. ¤ Abner Cadaver. The oldest. ¤ And this here's POE. ¤ We're here cause we got a proposition for you. S*m: Like? Ab* Like, we know your next stop is HYPNO BARON. ¤ His oceanside fortress is impenetrable. ¤ There ain't no way you're brakin' in there without our help. Po* It's a LABYRINTH that bores deep into the seaside cliffs. ¤ It's filled with tricks and traps. ¤ Very, very dangerous. Ab* Our offer is this. * We get you in. ¤ In return, you gotta brew us some COFFEE. S*m Are you serious? Ab* Dead serious. ¤ You know about wild brain-eating zombies? ¤ A strong cup o' joe's the only thing that separates us from them. ¤ So do it. ¤ You don't wanna be there when sis's eyes roll back and she goes freak show on ya. Po* You're going to need a COFEE MACHINE and some fresh COFFEE BEANS. ¤ Oh, and I like mine with a little ROTTEN EGG mixed in. Ab* Drop it off at the old BOAT HOUSE and we'll hook you up with a way into that labyrinth. ¤ You got all that? S*m I hear you but… ¤ I seriously have to do a COFFEE RUN? Ab* You ain't gotta do it. ¤ But good luck gettin' inside the Hypno Baron's digs if you don't. leave to the left ß Making coffee finds a COFFEE MACHINE and COFFEE. She goes to Sky's house. Sk* Hey Shantae! ¤ You've got COFFEE BEANS and a COFFEE MACHINE!? ¤ Want some help with that? - No ß happens - Yes the GRINDER Sk* Oh bother. This is no good, the COFFEE MACHINE is all busted up! ¤ Well, it's nothing my WRENCH can't repair! ¤ Come on boy, let's do your thing! ¤ Open wide! repairs the Coffee Machine using Wrench. The bird. Yes, really. S*g Ummm… There's supposed to be ROTTEN EGG in that. ¤ You wouldn't happen to have an egg I could borrow, would you? Sk* You're really pushing the boundaries of friendship here. ¤ Thanks to you, I've got one rotten egg too many. ¤ Don't bother with the puppy dog eyes. ¤ One tall coffee, extra room for stank. puts rotten egg into the coffee machine. Shantae gets LATTE. Sk* You owe me one. ¤ No more zombie barista. S*g Thank you Sky! Wrench! ¤ You're the best pals ever! ¤ Now to take this to the BOAT HOUSE! ß getting the LATTE Sk* The MONKEY DASH and the ELEPHANT STOMP! You should search the desert HIGH and LOW until you find these special RELICS. It may be impossible to advance without them. ß Roam after getting coffee after getting the latte Rt*h Hey, you made the coffee for my bros? That's so sweet! They're waiting for you at the Boat house! ß resort, after getting latter: the mayor is gone from his seat Delivering the coffee hut,first time, after getting the latte Ab* Look who's back! ¤ Wasn't sure you'd keep your end of the deal. S*c Whatever, here's your lousy drink. latte Ab* A LATTE? That's a chick's drink! ¤ Well, you remembered Poe's egg anyway, so at least he'll shut his gab. Po* It smells wonderful! ¤ You can't tell where the foam ends and the scrambled eggs begin! ¤ Ahhhhh! Ab* So anyways, here's the ticket to getting into the HYPNO BARON'S joint! PLASTIC EXPLOSIVE S*m Oh boy it's a blob. ¤ What am I supposed to do, sculpt my way in? Ab* It ain't clay. ¤ That there's enough PLASTIC EXPLOSIVE to blast his wimpy door into next week! Poe* All you need now is a detonator! S*m I don'T even know what that is! Ab* Just stick this wad to the Baron's door, hit it with an ELECTRICAL SPARK, and stand back for the fireworks! S*c This had better work! ß Entering the Hypno Tower getting explosives Ab* Just stick this wad to the Baron's door, hit it with an ELECTRICAL SPARK, and stand back for the fireworks! ß hypno labyrinth, with explosives S*g This is the place! Stick the PLASTIC EXPLOSIVE here? - NO ß -Yes S*g That does it! ¤ All I need now is a BOLT OF ENERGY! ß is the labiryth, finds a door with a skull above it S*g Hmm… There's something different about this door. ß finds the third fountain Fountain* Who approaches my MAGIC FOUNTAIN? makes a floating image Fountain* I sense a restless energy deep inside you ? ¤ Channel your passions and allow the magic to TAKE SHAPE! gets mermaid form couldn't bother The Hypno Baron finds the Hypno Baron, walking in from left and the Baron being in the middle HB* Cackle Cackle! ¤ You must be the genie, looking for the MAGIC SEALS, yes? S*m That's right! HB* You have two, and now you're here for the FINAL ONE! ¤ You've outsmarted Risky Boots. ¤ You're very very smart! S*g … HB* She will never be able to restore the MAGIC LAMP now! ¤ You are a hero! ¤ The townspeople will thank you! S*c Is this a mind game? ¤ If you've got something to say, say it! HB* But your uncle. ¤ He is keeping secrets from you! S*m What do you know about that? ¤ What does the lamp do anyway? HB* Ha ha ha ha! Baron transforms into a shadow version of Mimic who then crosses his arms HB* Information that valuable is not given away for free! ¤ But if you have what it takes to destroy your uncle, then you deserve to know the LAMP'S TRUE POWER! S*c You might look like him, but you're not my uncle. ¤ Give me everything you've got! ß Missing Risky defeats the baron, gets the third seal and is outside S*m That's strange. ¤ Now that I've got all three MAGIC SEALS, I half expected Risky Boots to make a grab for them. S*g Now's my chance to get them to Uncle Mimic's WORKSHOP back in Scuttle Town. ß Part FIve: Finding Risky Roam hut: is empty retreat: has cacklers and druids now before talking to Sky and Bolo at the lighthouse Rt*h Hey, you made the coffee for my bros? That's so sweet! They're waiting for you at the Boat house! ß Rotty is stuck saying the same thing as before Scuttle down docks *ScYW1* The highest level of fire magic is the FLAMETHROWER! Take that, you monsters! ß *YcLb* My dad told me that when I grow up I will like girls. GROSS! That's not true, is it? ß *GvFf* The MEGA PUFF magic can obliterate almost anything. You should try it! ß *BhPcLl1* The MEGA SPIKE BALL has three balls with blades on them. ¤ It's super devastating! ß *RvFf* Sometimes I bathe in my own sweat. Don't tell anyone. ß *BcJC1* No, I've never been to the Battle Tower. But I hear there are rewards for those who reach the top again and again. ß workshop is empty Scuttle Town Square *BhPcRL* I started dancing from a young age and never stopped. Now, it's all I know. ß *Fl* I ate a monkey once. I'm not proud of it. ß *YW2p* When I moved to this town, I owned a monkey, but a couple weeks after arriving, he was gone. ¤ I wonder what ever happened to little Chewbonky Kong? ß *BcJC2p* The mermaids out by the cliffs are so mean! Why do they behave so? ß *PcLg* Ohmigosh! Something smells like wet animal. ß *RcJC* Sometimes I wish I grew up to be a dancer instead of a jug holder. ß *YcLg* Has anyone seen Mimic, the Relic Hunter? I have a question about my digital watch. ß *GW* The WARP PEDASTALS on the far East and far West ends of the ocean are a great way to travel. ß *GhBcLL* I love skinny dipping in the far end of POLYP BAY. There's an undersea cave where you can hide if any boys show up. ß *Yw2g* Seagulls again? ß Scuttle Town gates *PcLG* Is Risky Boots really going to destroy our town? ß *RcLG* Hmmm, I haven't seen much action here in town for a while. ß *PcRG* When I need cash, I usually go Naga hunting. ß *RcRG* You sure are lucky you have your hair to use as a weapon. ¤ I'm forced to resort to meaty punches and stubby leg kicks. ß the wagon is there with the horse but Rotty is gone The letter gets back to the light house where she finds Bolo and Sky waiting for her Sk* Shantae, there you are. B* We were looking all over for you. S*g What's going on? ¤ Where's Uncle Mimic? Sk* You're not going to like this. B* We found a ransom note in his workshop. S*g Oh no… Sk* Take a look. S*g … Sk* Maybe you should sit down. S*g No, please read it. Sk* Risky Boots says she took your uncle, and will trade his life for the three MAGIC SEALS you've got. ¤ She's hiding out in the lamp's original resting place, somewhere EAST of here. ¤ Do you know what she's talking about? S*g Poor Uncle… this is all my fault. B* East? ¤ That means he's over by the Mayor's private retreat? Sk* Don't be stupid! ¤ That would put him near the old Boat house! ¤ What kind of moron doesn't know EAST from WEST? S*m Please don't argue. ¤ I need help coming up with a plan! Screen* I can help! Baron scuttles in from the right B* Who's this guy? SB* You've got it all wrong! Risky Boots didn't take your old friend. ¤ It was that ZOMBIE gal. S*g Rottytops? ¤ She'd never! S*m Besides, why should I believe you? ¤ Didn't you explode in a huge Stage Clear sequence? SB*a Hey! Don't blame me for putting up a fight! ¤ The pirate lady was threatening me and my babies if I didn't hand over my Magic Seal. ¤ She really shook things up, and now my kids have run off! ¤ Whether you believe me or not, that zombie and pirate are in cahoots, and that's a fact! S*m This sounds fishy. ¤ Why would you come here? SB*c Why, to strike a deal, naturally! ¤ Miss Boots will be expecting to fight you on her terms. ¤ But there's a back door to her hideout that might just give you an advantage. ¤ If you agree to save my THREE GOLDEN BABIES, I'll show you how to open the path to Risky's hideout. S*g Hmm. Either way she knows I'm coming. What do you guys think? Sk* If Risky's hideout is under water, my birds can't do squat for you. ¤ You might have to trust this guy. B* He might be a stinker, but I think he's telling the truth. S*g Ok, you've got yourself a deal. ¤ Where do I start? SB*c My babies are probably hiding in the undersea caverns close by. ¤ One of them has an ARTIFACT that will help you enter the back door to RISKY'S LAIR. S*g Let's get this done quickly! ¤ Uncle Mimic needs me! ß to Bolo and Sky again Sk* I guess you've got no choice but to work with this squid guy! ¤ Better talk to him. ß Squid Baron delivers finding all three quids SB*c You've done it! ¤ You found all THREE of my babies! I'm fit to burst!! ¤ Well genie girl, a deal's a deal. ¤ C'mon kiddos! Whoever has the ARTIFACT, give it to the nice lady! mermaid buble Screen* You got MERMAID BUBBLE! While swimming as a Mermaid, press ATTACK to fire bubbles! SB*c With that thing you can fire bubbles in MERMAID FORM. ¤ In addition to blasting enemies, you can also destroy the UNDERSEA BLOCKADES. ¤ Risky's lair is EAST of here, just outside town in the deepest part of the sea. Sk* Well, what are you waiting for? ¤ Kick her butt! Take her down hard! B* And once you do, snap some close-ups. S*g It's time for a showdown! ¤ Hold on, Uncle! I'm on my way. ß Roam after to sky and Bolo Sk* Shantae, you can do it! B* Save Uncle Mimic before it's too late! ß baron SB*c The secret entrance to RISKY'S LAIR is to the EAST, beneath the sea! ß Part six: Finale eventually finds the entrance to the Sunken Cavern. She swims trough it in mermaid form and then goes trough a dark tunner. She goes trough a dark tunnel until she enters a room with Risky Boots, Mimic and the zombie siblings all together. In the background there is a gate with yellow swirling energy in it and the lamp. R*p Ho ho ho! ¤ Make yourself comfortable, grandpa! ¤ Your genie friend should be arriving any moment now. ¤ You three! ¤ What are you standing around for? ¤ You've been paid, now shove off! Rt*a Hey! ¤ The deal wasn't for cash! What about her brains! Poe* And our lifetime supply of coffee! R*w Sorry, change of plans. collapses on her knees, her face down, crying Ab* It ain't worth fightin' over. ¤ Let's go. I got the feelin' things are about to get MESSY. leaves. Poe follows. Rotty stands up in tears and follows too, crying on the way. Once she is gone, the camera pans to the left, revealing the lamp being in center of the gateway and Shantae standing there angrily S*c Risky! This is a new low! ¤ Turning my friends against each other. ¤ It's sick. R*w Ah, you've arrived. ¤ It could have gone differently you know. ¤ Maybe you should have just handed over those SEALS in the beginning and saved your friends from such grief! ¤ The outcome would have been the same! R*p Now, give me those THREE MAGIC SEALS, and I promise that your uncle can go free. ¤ I can't say the same for you. M* Don't do it, Shantae! ¤ She'll use them to unleash the lamp's HIDDEN POWER! ¤ Take them and run! S*c I can't. ¤ Risky wins this time. ¤ You guys were dragged into this because I was too weak to do my job. ¤ It's my responsibility as a Guardian Genie to face this on my own. S*g GIVE RISKY THE MAGIC SEALS? - No S*m I don't have a choice. ¤ I have to do it! - Yes extra dialouge, just the joint event + hands over the seals regardless what the player chooses R*p The MAGIC SEALS are mine! ¤ Your uncle is free to go! S*g Uncle, go now! M* But… S*c I'll deal with Risky! ¤ Get going! leaves to the left R*p Ho ho ho! ¤ In a few moments, the LAMP will be restored to full strength! ¤ And its DARK POWER will be mine! S*c It's not over yet! ¤ There's still time to stop you! R*p You're certainly welcome to try! ¤ Ho ho ho! walks in from the right. R*p Men! Tinkerbats* … R*p Throw the Steam Powered Oceanic Tinkertub into overdrive! Let's see what this baby can really do! jumps on the ship. Boss battle begins ß The Lamp's power defeats SPOTT, it explodes and Risky jumps out of it S*c You're finished, Risky! R*w Tsk tsk! ¤ Gotta keep your eye on the prize! ¤ You see? R*p The MAGIC LAMP is back in action and ready to rock!! raises both hands up with the Lamp in it R*p If you still want to know the SECRET of the lamp, I'll show you! ¤ Open wide and say AHHHH! is drained out of Shantae, her sprite does a dying animation. Once done, she is kneeling on the ground as if injured. S*g Gasp! What… ¤ What have you done! R*p Hah! Do you understand now? This lamp has the power to suck up and ENSLAVE GENIES! ¤ Once captured, the genie must grant EVERY WISH her master desires, no matter how evil! ¤ That is what your uncle has been hiding from you! ¤ With this, I can turn a genie into a weapon of TOTAL DESTRUCTION! No one will dare to defy me! S*g But how could it work on me? ¤ I'm only Half Genie! R*w I'll admit at first glance it seems pretty useless. ¤ After all, there aren't any real Genies left to enslave. R*p But since you're a Half Genie, I figured why not use the lamp to STRIP YOU of your POWERS! S*g Gasp! She's right! ¤ My magical half is gone! ¤ What's left is… ¤ I'm HUMAN! R*p Now let's see how you fare without your special powers! ¤ Hear me GENIE OF THE LAMP, I command you to appear! appears between the two R*p Do not hesitate! ¤ Destroy this brat! ¤ Don't stop until she's a stain on the floor! S*g I can't transform! ¤ Risky will use my magic for evil! And all I have to fight with are these ITEMS I've found along the way! ¤ Please be enough! flash, there are walls now to the left and right, putting the player in an arena with Nega-Shantaeß Defeating Nega-Shantae eventually destroy Nega-Shantae. Scene returns to previous area where SPOTT was, Risky Jumps in from above to Shante's right. S*g It's over, Risky! R*w You fool! ¤ You would destroy your superior half in exchange for this town full of simpletons? R*p Then enjoy your victory! ¤ It's only temporary! ¤ The last laugh will be mine! ¤ Ho ho ho! jumps away. Mimic walks back in from the left. M* Shantae! You've won! S*g Uncle… my magic… M* Gone. ¤ You're human now. ¤ There, there. Everything's going to be ok. S*g Uncle, what about my hair? M* I don't know why it chooses to obey. ¤ Perhaps it's not GENIE MAGIC as I once suspected. ¤ Perhaps that part of you doesn't come from your MOTHER. ¤ Your Mother… ¤ I've let her, and everyone else down all because of my foolishness. S*g It's not your fault Uncle. The danger was always there. I was the one who rushed in unprepared. ¤ Anyway, let's get out of here. The others will want to know you're safe. fade out. Return to lighthouse. Sky, Bolo, Mimic and the Squid Baron is there. Squid Baron's babies are running around. Sk* So all along Risky had us thinking that the lamp was the weapon. ¤ When the real scheme was to get her grubby mitts on your magic! ¤ It took nerves of steel to do what you did. Destroying your magical half was pretty gutsy. B* Bah, who needs magic! First thing tomorrow we'll start training again. ¤ And this time I'll teach you some human moves! S*g Thanks everyone. But still… I feel farther from my mother, from my true home than ever before. ¤ Deep down I want to keep trying, but I'm useless without my magic. walks in My* Nonsense! ¤ Miss Genie, I'm ashamed of myself for behaving so badly. ¤ It's clear that you love this town and will defend it to the end. ¤ That's why I'd like you to return as Scuttle Town's guardian. ¤ Will you take the job? S*g You'd take me back, even without my genie magic? My* Absolutely! I'm going to have a talk with the Ammo Baron and get out town back to normal lickety split! S*g You will? Yes! Yes, I'll do it! ¤ I'll protect this place with everything I've got! But I won't do it alone anymore. ¤ We all love this place and will defend it together! As a team! ¤ And I promise that from now on I won't be too proud to take help from others. Especially you guys. Sk* Evil never rests. ¤ Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats are still out there. B* And Rottytops and her brothers, too. M* Things will be different from now on. S*g Yeah. But as long as we stick together… Evil doesn't stand a chance! plays. Camera pans upwards to the sun, then fades to black. Credits roll. End of game. Game dialog All dialog that are spoken as part of the game mechanics and do not primarily serve the story but gameplay, such as the shopkeepers. me What is missing: *Notes on squid baron portraits. *Dialouge when not having required items, such as talking to zombie brothers without latte. *Gameplay specific dialogue like fountain messages, shopkeeper, save guy's dialog, etc. *Item descriptions. *Import room dialog if there are other Wayforward games. *Deliberately missing is text that displays every time Shantae gets an item. I couldn't be bothered with that. To do with this page: *Sort text into seperate sections (transion cutscenes, shopkeeper, town dialog, etc.) *Dig up appropriate portrait images. *Index sorted pages